The present invention relates to telephone racks and relates more particularly to a hands-free mobile telephone rack for holding a mobile telephone permitting a car driver to send a message by a mobile telephone without holding it in the hand.
The mobile telephone is convenient in use outdoors. However, a mobile telephone must be held in one's hand during operation. Therefore, it is very dangerous to send a message by a mobile telephone while driving a car. It has been legislated in many countries that a car driver is prohibited from holding a mobile telephone in the hand for sending a message while driving. In order to meet this regulation, various hands-free mobile telephone racks have been disclosed for holding a mobile telephone so that a car driver can send a message hands-free by a mobile telephone. However, the known hands-free mobile telephone racks are still not satisfactory in use. Because a mobile telephone is generally connected to a mobile telephone rack by a telephone cord, it is difficult to carry a mobile telephone away from a car. Further, a mobile telephone rack is generally designed for a specific mobile telephone from a specific manufacturer, i.e., a mobile telephone rack can not be used to match with all models of mobile telephones.